Already Over
by Key-Visual Novels
Summary: Just a song/one shot fic about Johan's feelings for Judai. Let me know what you think. If you don't like Yaoi, don't read. Pairing: JudaixJohan. -Re-uploaded with corrections!-


How the Judai should have returned after the battle with Yubel. Song is "Already Over" by Red. I don't own the song or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

_**______________________________________________________**_

_**~Already Over~**_

_Judai and Johan_

The day wasn't as amazingly bright as the day before, but somehow Johan knew that was because Judai was missing. Everyone had returned from the place where Judai had been dueling Yubel. Well, everyone except Judai. It was pouring rain outside, and Johan sat at the window with a depressed look in his eyes. Part of him wanted to lay his head down and cry. And another part of him wanted to scream Judai's name into the night. As down pour outside grew worse and Johan's hopes for Judai returning at that very second diminished, a song began to play on his CD player.

"_You never let go_

_Your always here (suffocating me)_

_Under my skin_

_I cannot run away_

_Fading slowly"_

The song struck an aching cord in Johan's heart. It hit him like he'd been smacked upside the head. He always had Judai on his mind. No matter where he was. That hyper active boy was always on his first thought. It was all starting to make sense now. Johan was starting to realize there was a huge part of him that longed for more than friendship from Judai. He wanted love from him. Passion, understanding, he wanted all of it. And he wanted it only from Judai, and no one else but him.

"_I'd give it all to you_

_Letting go of me_

_Reaching as I fall_

_I know it's already over now_

_Loving you again_

_I know it's already over, already over now"_

Johan placed his face in his hands and began to wonder how long those feelings had been hiding in his heart. How damn long? Were they there since Judai went missing or long before then? It was hard for Johan to think now, what with the rain pounding against his window and his heart calling out for Judai. There was only one thing he knew for sure. And that was that he needed Judai by his side.

"_My best defense, running from you_

_I can't resist, take all you want from me_

_Breaking slowly"_

But there's no way Judai would feel the same, after all, he probably liked Asuka or someone else who wasn't him. Johan inhaled deeply and lifted his head to look back out the window. A figure was walking in a injured manner through the woods. He blinked a few times before standing. Johan then came to the conclusion that it was one of the girls heading back to the dorm, so he thought nothing more of it. Instead he stared off into space again.

"_I'd give it all to you_

_Letting go of me_

_Reaching as I fall_

_I know it's already over now_

_Loving you again_

_I know it's already over, already over now"_

But what if Judai did love him? Then he could love Judai back without feeling ashamed. He could hug him. He'd be his, and no one else's. How that idea played happy images in his head. Cold nights alone together, wrapped in each other's sweet embrace. Oh yes, that would be heavenly. He'd love nothing more. But Judai was missing…and what if he never came back again?

"_You're all I'm reaching for__  
__It's already over__  
__All I'm reaching for__  
__It's already over now_

_I'd give it all to you__  
__I offer up my soul__  
__It's already over, already over now"_

Leaning his head against the window, Johan let the tears roll down his cheeks. He couldn't bear the thought of never seeing Judai ever again. That was unspeakable pain. Like a stab to the heart. A eternal wound, which would probably never truly heal. No amount of time could heal a wound like that. Johan hit the wall repeatedly with his hand. Judai maybe gone forever, lost in the fabrics of time. And there was nothing he could do.

"_Give it all to you__  
__Letting go of me__  
__Reaching as I fall__  
__I know it's already over now__  
__Nothing left to lose__  
__Loving you again!__  
__I know it's already over now!__  
__It's already over now!__  
__I know it's already over, already over"_

The door to Johan's room began to slowly open, though Johan himself wasn't even aware of this.

"It's already over Johan…give it up. You love Yuki Judai."

"Johan…"

His head shot up as he quickly looked to his left.

"Judai!"


End file.
